The present disclosure sets forth various implantable medical devices, and more particularly, various vertebral fixation systems and methods for using such are described herein.
Back pain may be caused where one or more intervertebral discs degenerate resulting in pressure on the nerves protected by the spine. In some cases, to relieve pressure on the nerves, vertebrae on either side of a problem intervertebral disc are fused together. Fusing the vertebrae typically includes fixing the opposing vertebrae such that the fixed vertebrae cannot move relative to one another. By fixing the vertebrae relative to each other, the region between the vertebrae ossifies resulting in the desired fusion.
Fixing vertebrae to one another may involve installing pedicle screws into the vertebrae, and subsequently installing rods between the pedicle screws to help limit any movement of the vertebrae relative to one another. In some cases, the installation process is a multi-step process with one step of the process potentially acting to partially undo an earlier process. For example, screws that are inserted into bone may loosen if excessive torque or other forces are later applied to the screw construct. Such is undesirable and may reduce the long term stability of the installed elements.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for fixing one vertebra relative to another.